


His Master's Voice

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to be in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The one that appears in this fic, Alec Jacobs, belongs to me.

  


James Lester was always in charge. He took pride in the fact that he could make underlings cower with one glare, could handle any difficult situation with style and aplomb, and never accepted anything less than ‘I’m dead’ as an excuse for a job not being completed on time.

Yes, James Lester was well and truly in charge.

Except here.

He knelt quietly on the floor, hands behind his back (although not restrained), and naked as the day he was born. With his eyes fixed on the carpet he couldn’t see what his companion was doing, but the sounds that reached his ears suggested that the other person was disrobing also. A second noise indicated something was being dragged across the room, and then some chair legs and a pair of human feet appeared in his field of vision.

But he still didn’t look up, even when a hand carelessly caressed his hair, before its owner sat down in the chair.

“James.”

That was tacit permission to raise his head, and when he did so Lester saw Alec Jacobs sitting in front of him, his legs spread, and his cock erect and leaking.

“Come here.”

He shuffled forward on his knees, not taking his hands from behind his back, until he was kneeling between Alec’s thighs, his gaze fixed directly ahead on the other man’s cock.

The hand caressed his hair again, this time stroking down the side of Lester’s face, a thumb brushing across his bottom lip. Daringly, Lester sucked the tip of it into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue until Alec drew it back.

“You know what to do.”

The tone wasn’t demanding, but the command was there nonetheless. Lester obediently bent his head over Alec’s cock, inhaling the musky aroma of the other man’s arousal for a second before taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly.

A slightly sharper than average inhalation was the only indication his actions were having any effect, and Lester slid his lips lower, taking more of the cock into his mouth and running his tongue along the sensitive underside.

That drew a quiet moan, and he felt the hand settle on his head for a third time, restraining firmly but lightly as Lester’s mouth worked eagerly at the hard flesh.

He knew many ways to make Alec feel good, and employed them all until he suddenly felt Alec’s hips rise towards him, pushing his cock to the back of Lester’s throat at the same time as the hand pushed a little more firmly downwards.

But Lester had been expecting this, and he swallowed quickly, taking in the entire length as Alec groaned out his name above him.

“James…”

Then thick, salty fluid was pouring down his throat, and Lester swallowed again, over and over, determined not to lose a drop, knowing that he was as expert at this as everything else in his life.

He let the spent cock slide from his lips, not moving as he listened to Alec’s ragged breathing. His own cock was hard and throbbing, but he didn’t touch it. That wasn’t how this worked.

“Stand up.”

Lester rose to his feet – a difficult task with his hands behind him, but one he was well practiced at. He stood quiescent, his eyes still directed straight ahead, his cock as straight as his back was.

Rough fingers curling unexpectedly around him almost caught him out. He pressed his lips together to stop any noise escaping. Like him, Alec knew just what to do for maximum effect, and as a calloused palm slid up and down his length, Lester felt a tremor starting in his thighs, one he ruthlessly stilled as he mentally held himself rigid.

But as Alec’s hand continued working him for long minutes, it became more and more difficult to avoid betraying himself. Only his iron will kept him together.

“You can come now.”

This time the command was obvious, although it took a second for the implication to filter through Lester’s mental barriers. Then, suddenly, he felt his balls tighten, and he was coming all over Alec’s hand and chest, moaning loudly as he fought to keep his shuddering body upright.

At a nod from Alec he sank to his knees again, breathing heavily as aftershocks chased themselves across his skin. Alec gave him a few moments to recover, and then clicked his fingers sharply. Dutifully, Lester leaned forward and started to lick his own come from Alec’s body.

Sometimes it was good to let someone else be in charge.


End file.
